


I found my Home

by nightfire2017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Bobby Singer, Chevy Impala(mentioned), Childhood Trauma, Dean is a Tease, Emotional Baggage, Everyone is worried about reader, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Good Parents John Winchester & Mary Winchester, Gordon Being an Asshole, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Bobby Singer, Reader is a Hunter, Reader-Insert, Sam is a Sweetheart, Worried Bobby, Worried Dean, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfire2017/pseuds/nightfire2017
Summary: Hi guys, this is my first fic for Supernatural and it turned out good, I think. I do not own Supernatural by any means. I hope to see what you guys think of it. Feedback is greatly appreciated!! Thank you, hope you enjoy my lovelies!!!





	I found my Home

Well, this wasn’t part of the plan but you weren’t exactly caring at this point as long as you could get out of this in one piece if possible. At least this hunt was particularly easy, a simple ghoul case a couple of states over your hometown, so you figured you’d get there, gank the stupid thing and make the ride back home. You weren’t counting on the ghoul having back up with it, but either way, they didn’t stand a chance against you. So you thought until a stupid wendigo came into the mix knocking you flat on your ass, but you recovered quickly killing the damn thing and then swiftly taking care of the ghoul, putting the family that called you at ease, reassuring them that they didn’t have to worry anymore and that they could raise their newborn peacefully. With their smiles beaming at you on the forefront of your mind, you stop at a diner close by for a bite to eat. You get there, sit at one of the booths and order a coffee, no milk, 2 teaspoons of brown sugar and a slice of apple pie to the waiter with a smile sure to dazzle and as you wait for your stuff, you get a call from your dad, Bobby Singer asking how you were and where you were. With a smile on your face, you tell him and laughed when he told you that he was on his way since he was in that particular area. Truth be told, Bobby was your uncle, but he’s practically raised you since you were 5 due to your parents dying at the hands of a bloodthirsty vampire with a fetish for 5 year olds’ parents flesh. You’d do anything for that man, he didn’t have to take you in, but his wife insisted and he caved, especially after you hung on to him every time he’d carry you and look at him in this adorable manner. Before you could have a bite of your pie, the door opened and in walks Bobby with 4 people behind him, immediately recognizing 2 of them: John & Mary Winchester and behind them, 2 men that you’ve never seen before, but you threw your arms around Bobby, hugging him tightly. It had been a couple weeks since you’d been in your dad’s arms, so it felt like a little slice of home in that moment. “God, I’ve missed you so much, kiddo” “Make that 2 of us, Dad”, saying to each other as you let him go only to be engulfed in John’s arms and him spinning you around, laughing at your enthusiastic squeal as you clung to him. Releasing you, he kissed your forehead. “Long time no see, sweetie. What damage have you done?” “Oh, not that much, but just enough to make your head spin, Corporal”, you say playfully as he smirks at you as well. While you had plenty of communication with Bobby, John was a different story altogether. You knew what to say and do & what not to in front of him. He had a tough persona to him, but deep down you knew he was a lovable teddy bear at heart. Suddenly, you felt 2 loving yet firm arms surround you from behind and you knew that it was Mary, the woman you consider your mother quite truthfully. “Mom!!! I missed you. I was worried…” remembering the day when Bobby had called you and told you that Mary had a close call on a hunt not far from where you were at the time a couple of weeks ago. You went cold as he told you the details, but you were beyond relieved when she called you the next day, telling you that she was ok, and you almost sobbed out of joy before composing yourself. 

You pried yourself from her embrace and looked at her just barely holding your tears back at the sight of her loving look on you. She smiled as she fully understood why with her, you were a little more open than with Bobby and John. You were still a young girl who needed somewhat of a strong maternal figure in her life and she happily filled it as best she could. It was only then that a clearing of the throat brought you back from your reverie, bringing your full attention at the two mystery men behind John and Bobby. You quickly noticed that they knew Bobby and extremely well. Just then, the taller one looked at you with a smile gracing his features while the slightly shorter one looked at you with a charming smile to boot as well and you couldn’t help but beam brightly at them, despite not knowing them until you did an intriguing connection: they both shared traits similar to John and Mary and their mannerisms were almost a clear giveaway as to who they were, but you kept to yourself for now. You told them to join you in the spacious booth you’d chosen, all of you fitting quite comfortably. Bobby was at your side and John was at his while Mary sat with the 2 men, one on each side of her. “I may be completely wrong with my assumption, but I’m going to throw it out there: are you 2 their kids?” throwing them off guard until the hazel eyed one confirmed my hunch by nodding with a slight smirk on his face. “What gave us away?” “Oh, not much, just the fact that you both shared a confused look at each other while I was hugging Mary before you were hugging my dad, the fact that both of you look a little alike and some of your mannerisms remind me of John and Mary, if I’m being quite honest. Sorry if I’m a little too blunt, but I’m a very observant person believe it or not”, and that’s when the green eyed man spoke: “I like her already, Dad. She picks up pretty quickly on even the slightest detail. Name’s Dean Winchester and this is my brother, Sammy. Now, what’s your name, sweetheart?” he finished with a wink, making me blush faintly while thinking to myself, damn, these guys are seriously attractive, especially Dean. You coolly introduce yourself; “Y/N Y/L/N. But mostly known as “Bobby’s kid”, which is fine by me” finishing with a twinkle in your eyes and the most breathtaking smile you could muster while feeling rather than seeing your dad’s proud look on his face. They were momentarily taken aback by your words and the reaction that it caused in you and Bobby, and it didn’t go unnoticed by their parents and your dad. You told them about your recent cases, and Sam was just awe-stricken with the way you immersed yourself in retelling every case, especially when you had to do research, a chord striking in him feeling like he wasn’t the only one that was like that and he couldn’t help but smile brightly at you, while on the other hand, Dean was impressed with your expertise and the way you handled it every time, and on one case you were telling them, he couldn’t help but notice something strangely familiar dangling on your neck and something black poking underneath your left collarbone, leading you to ask him if he was alright. “No, yeah I’m fine. Interesting necklace, though”, pointing at it with his chin, making you explain its story. “Oh, this? I actually made it when I was about 15, 16ish one day at shop class at school. I felt the need to do it and it turned out pretty cool to me. A lot of my classmates thought so, too. It wasn’t until I remembered that when my parents died…” your voice went deathly quiet saying the sentence, gulping around the heavy lump in your throat and it didn’t go unnoticed by John, who rushed to your side and sat next to you while holding your hand, knowing that the touch grounded you in a way he understood was necessary with this particular topic. Even though you were an adult, in ways you still felt like a little kid that was lost in this world looking for it guidance. You turned to him and your look said it for you while slightly gripping his hand also and he smiled back at you, prompting you to keep talking. “After they died, I did some research after a couple of their hunting buddies asked Bobby about where I got my necklace from. And when I finished researching, I realized that I got the 3 things that hunters always associate with the things that go bump in the night and the monsters hiding in the shadows…” and I stopped once I saw the look of recognition on Dean’s face. It was as if I’d said something familiar to him or said something that he would say, and turns out it was the latter. “Anyways, I got the 3 things: a little bottle filled with salt, to keep the monsters and demons at bay and also used for protection from the former. I got angel wings mostly because I know that somehow angels are watching over us whether we choose to believe it or not. And lastly, an anti-possession sigil to prevent malevolent evils to take over us and it maintains our souls intact as long as it isn’t removed. Which is also the same one on the collarbone on my left side, and don’t think I didn’t notice you staring, Winchester”, silently enjoying Dean’s reaction by him realizing that I caught him albeit with a playful tone in my voice. He quickly recovered and we kept exchanging stories and past experiences when I take out my phone and look at the time and slightly jump: almost midnight and I have to high tail it across the country on my bike because of a new case that I have to solve as soon as possible due to the nature of it. I explain this to them including the details of it and while they insist that I stay with them in the motel that’s not far from here, John seems to understand my insistence on this particular case and I start to say my goodbyes before I fix the tab with the waiter who winks at me and throws me a killer smile, which I reciprocate. When I get to my dad, he just hangs on to me for the longest time and I bury my face in the crook of his neck. “Good luck, Y/N. Call me as soon as you finish, ok? I mean it, kiddo.” “I know, Daddy. I promise I’ll see you soon and we’ll have a couple of shots of hard liquor when I get back” “Don’t count on it, kiddo”, he says with a smile on his face, and I smile back. I quickly hug John and he wishes me the best and “give ‘em hell, darling”, finishing with a knowing smirk and I laugh heartily, my eyes twinkling with unshed tears as the thought of not seeing them again always gnaws at the back of my head. Mary notices this, crushing me to her chest, rocking back and forth telling me that everything will be alright and that we’ll celebrate when I come back home(Lawrence, Kansas. Go figure, right?), and a few unbidden tears fall from my face and I hastily dry my eyes before I look at her with my brightest smile and she returns it while laying a kiss on my forehead. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the boys smiling at their mom and then smiling at me, which causes me to smile back to avoid feeling slightly embarrassed. Sam lunged forward and he put his hand out. “I don’t do handshakes, especially with people that are somewhat special to me. I know we just met, but something about you 2 boys makes me feel like I’m somewhat part of the family, so if it’s not too much to ask, I’d like to hug you both” saying sincerely to them. Sam didn’t think about it twice as he enveloped me in a huge bear hug, reassuring me that everything was going to be fine. I felt like I was reuniting with a long lost brother I never knew I had when I hugged Sam. Somehow in the short time we all talked, we formed an instant bond. As soon as I finished hugging Sam, he gave me his cellphone number just in case I needed a helping hand or someone to talk to. I jotted it down on my phone and he put mine in his. Then it was Dean’s turn. When he put his arms around me, it was like something inside me clicked. It felt right, the way I slotted perfectly in his arms, the feel of him holding me like he was afraid to let go but it brought me the hope and reassurance I needed. _In a sense, it felt like home._ Little did I know that Dean was thinking about the same thing I was: _Damn, I’ve only known this girl for a couple of hours and I’m hugging her like I’m afraid to lose her, but she feels so right in my arms, like she was meant for me. Maybe I’m reading too much into this,_ but _I can’t help but feeling that this is right. This feels like home._ And a certain grunt and throat being cleared was our cue for us to separate, instantly knowing it was my dad. To anybody else, he’s just clearing his throat, but I knew better: he was just making it clear to Dean to not try anything funny. Like Sam, Dean gave me his number, but he put it in my phone and I put mine in his with my name and a winking smiley face next to it. I said my goodbyes and they followed me out, the boys’ jaws on the floor when they saw my bike under the lamp post light: a 1960s black Harley I’d renovated a couple years ago. Dean was mesmerized when he saw it and gave it a low whistle. “She’s gorgeous!!!! Where’d you buy this beauty?” “Actually, I renovated it couple years ago. Saw it at Bobby’s old junkyard and I knew then that I had to have it, so I gave it some much needed TLC and she runs like a dream, if I do say so myself. Glad to see a guy appreciate her as much as I do” I say with a cheeky grin as I see his face contort into one of immense pleasure. And that’s when I saw the car. My jaw dropped and my face lit up as I rushed to the car they came here in. “Is this what I think it is? A 1967 Chevy Impala??!!! God, she’s beautiful!!! She must run like a champ, huh?” my face in an ear-splitting grin facing Dean, who just stares at me with a look that I can only describe as admiration and amusement as he sees me fawning over his car. He lets out a whole hearted laugh. “Yeah, she does. Nice to see someone else appreciate her like I do, considering that she’s a classic. That’s seriously amazing and a turn on for most guys, myself included. And yeah, she’s a dream to ride”, leaving me a little flushed yet quickly recomposed myself. God, a couple of minutes with this guy and I’m almost putty in his hands. Just almost though. After that little exchange, I walked over to my bike, mounting it while getting my helmet and turned her on, revving it so she gets heated up, and I take off saying my goodbyes and committing to memory their smiles and good wishes for me as I cruised down the interstate to where my next case was, occasionally thinking back to a certain green eyed hunter…

After a couple of hours, the sun had risen and I finally got to where the case was, just a couple of towns away from home. As I got to the family’s house, they opened their doors to me, immensely grateful and hopeful that I could help them. This case for me hit somewhat of a personal note for me: it was a vampire turned demon hunting down 5 year olds’ parents for their flesh, and I’d tracked it down to its newest victims, who reached out to me before because they felt as if they were being followed until one night when they had a close call with it, it narrowly missing their 5 year old daughter. I immediately took the case for obvious reasons: I wasn’t about to let another kid go through the same things I did. I bonded with them and their adorable little girl, Odette (wink, wink) and after planning out the plan I had to catch this mofo and gaining their approval, we put in into action. Nightfall came and after several hours of precise taunting, the vamp busted through the door, locked in on Odette’s scent and went to attack but he received a rude surprise when he got knocked out and woke up tied to a chair with rope drenched in holy water far away from the home. 

_Flashback:_

_You managed to drag his heavy ass away from the home, making sure he was out cold and blessed the house, preventing any other creatures to finish the deed and put a salt perimeter around it as well. You reassured the family that all was well, but to take a family vacation and forget about this stressful time. The mother immediately hugged you and thanked you for saving them and you hugged her back. The father just thanked you countless times, saying that he’s indebted to you, and you just blushed at the thanks saying that it was nothing, but the one that got to you was when Odette hugged you and said something you would never forget: “Thank you for sending the monsters away. You’re my hero”, making you shed a few tears and reminding you why you did what you do worthwhile. You said your goodbyes and took off in a pickup you managed to rent, keeping your bike safe in a bar locked up, taking the vamp to your most recent location._

He woke up and when he looked at you, a confused yet pleased leer emerged on his face, putting you on high alert, but deep down you knew that this was the same bastard that had taken your parents away all those years ago. He knew that no matter what happened, something was going to happen. You knew that one of you was not going to make it out of this alive and you were absolutely sure on it. You both fought after he managed to bust out of the chair, slashing your shirt and slashed your side, leaving a big gash, but you brought hell on it until in a moment of carelessness he pinned you against a wall, presenting his fangs and scraping it against your neck, right above your pulse point when he said something that chilled you right to your very core: “No matter how long it took, I found you again. You, my dear, are not an easy target to forget. I’ve been obsessed with finding you for years and now here you are, under my grasp. Funny how things work out, hmm? I killed your parents and now, I kill you. Isn’t life funny?” he said with a laugh, but you were quick and you squirmed out of his grasp, lunging a silver stake blessed with holy water through his heart, weakening him while saying “Yeah, but what goes around comes around, Gordon. Let’s just say I called in a couple of favors and it’s not looking too good for you, my dear. Isn’t life funny?” you said while opening the doors, letting your back up take care of it for you: pissed off demons and vampires that Gordon hadn’t paid back and they tore him limb from limb, reveling in his screams, bringing you back to the night your parents were killed, the same screams that were coming out of his mouth. You lunged forward with a silver machete and that was their cue to step back, let you do the exorcism sending the demon back to where it came from and with a final look in his eyes, you cut his head off, his lifeless body turning into dust. They retreated and you all said your farewells, knowing that you were all even. Everything turned out fine. You hopped onto the pickup, raced back to the rental place, paid the money and walked over to your bike, unlocking it from its place and made the short journey back home, making no notice of the gash on your side, which had started to bleed. You called the one person you promised to.

“Yeah?” your dad’s gruffness coming through the phone, which made you smile.

“Hey there, Dad”, your voice cracking at the end after not hearing his voice after 2 weeks that you’d dedicated to the case.

“Y/N?!! Where have you been, kiddo?! I’ve been trying to call you for the last 3 days, just to find out that your phone’s turned off…” Bobby went off, but I noticed the relief in his voice.

“I’m sorry, Dad. But I needed all my focus for this case. Forgive me?” I said, my pout laced with a sense of humor.

“You’re lucky I love you, idjit”, he said gruffly, mirth evident in his voice, making me laugh but wince in pain at the same time, and Bobby noticed.

“Kiddo, what’s wrong? I heard you wince. Are you hurt?” he asks, catching me off guard when I realize that I forgot about the gash that is now freely bleeding at my side.

“Uhm, a little. Wow, I was not expecting this gash to be that big”, I said, holding my side to lessen the blood flow, but I squealed a little too loud in pain when I pressed it. I heard shuffling on the other end of the phone when suddenly, John’s voice came through, authoritative yet concerned at the same time.

“Y/N, how you holding up, sweetie?” “I’m fine, just a little banged up. Is Mary ok?” “Yeah, she’s right here. Hold on, I’ll put her on the phone…” he said when I finally heard her voice.

“Y/N, where are you? Are you ok, angel?” she said in the most motherly way that I couldn’t help but sob a little.

“Hi, Mom. I’m a little banged up, but nothing too serious. How are you guys?” I asked, my cries subsiding after she gently cooed me over the phone when I heard the door open at the house and heard heavy boot steps, sending me into a little panic fit.

“Mom?! What was that? Who’s there? Are you ok…” I said fearing the response and she calmed me down saying that it’s the boys coming back from a hunt when I hear Sam say “Guys, we have a situation. We were just finishing the hunt when suddenly I saw this laying on the floor and when I picked it up, I recognized it”, his voice taking a deathly hush when he said the last sentence. “Bobby, where’s Y/N? Because based on the scene we saw, apparently all hell broke loose and she was involved in it”, he said worryingly when they all take a collective gasp at what apparently Sam is holding when I realize I don’t have my necklace on and it didn’t take long for me to realize that it was my necklace he was holding.

“Sammy, why do you have my necklace? Were you trailing me?” I yell over the phone and then I hear him.

“Y/N? Is that you? Are you OK? Where are you?” he asked and I stopped his barrage of questions and answered him. “Yes Sammy, it’s me. I’m a little banged up, thanks for asking and I’m literally a stoplight away from home”, my voice now considerably weaker based on the blood loss but strong enough to answer him.

“Well, will you get your pretty ass back here, darlin’?” I heard come from the phone, immediately knowing that it was Dean and my breath hitched when I heard him chuckle.

“Keep your hair on, Winchester. I’ll be right there”, I said with a little pain in my voice, but he didn’t pick up on it. “We’ll wait for you, baby”, he said hanging up the phone and leaving me speechless. I mount my bike and in less than ten minutes, I pulled up to the house, parking on the drive way, hearing the door burst open and when I got off the bike, I couldn’t hold on anymore as I collapsed to the ground, barely hearing the screams coming from the house and the last thing I remembered seeing was boots running towards me and green eyes before I closed my eyes…

 

_3 days later…_

I groan, stretching my arms above my head and slightly wince when I see the white gauze above the cut on my side, and as I take in my surroundings, I realize that I’m home in my room in a tank top and thigh covered shorts and I wake up to my bladder screaming for a bathroom which I dutifully go to, taking in the extense of my injuries which aside from the cut are a few scrapes on my elbows and knees and a rumbling stomach. I wash my teeth and put on my robe, trudging my feet down the stairs when I hear people talking down in the living room, immediately recognizing my dad’s voice and John’s. I make it down and all of a sudden, Mary lets out a relieved gasp and then the guys look towards me and Sam’s the first one up walking towards me, pulling me into his arms hugging me tenderly and at the gentle contact, I start to silently cry in his arms rapidly composing myself and I look up at him only to see relief wash over him and a smirk dot his face, making me smile at him. “Welcome back, Y/N. We were wondering if you were gonna keep napping up there”, making me laugh for a while. Right behind him was Bobby, who was mad as can he can be at you, but one look at you and he just crushed you to him, cradling your head against his shoulder and you felt a shudder run through him and wrapped your arms around his neck, letting him know that you were fine. “Kiddo, you scared me half to death. Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you? Don’t do that again, you hear me? You’re lucky I love you, idjit”, the humor laced with his palpable pain making you realize how close you came to losing your dad made you start to tremble slightly in his arms, but you passed it off as morning chill while looking in his eyes, reassuring him you’re ok. You could feel the anger rolling off in waves coming from John, but you still made your way to him and stood in front of him looking in his eyes as you saw his demeanor change from anger to bemusement to relief as he gave you a once over and engulfing his arms around you holding you tight against him, your arms coming to rest around his waist and as you felt his heartbeat stable and strong, you couldn’t help but let a few tears and silent sobs rack through you, feeling him rock you back and forth while he talked to you. “Granted, whatever you did got the job done, but next time you get hurt, call on us and we’ll get to you if we can, alright sweetie? You gave us a heart attack when we heard you over the phone and then when you collapsed. Welcome back, kid”, he said while I got myself together, brushing away the tears that were left before looking at him smiling that big smile for me and I beamed at him. As soon as I saw Mary, I lunged at her, throwing my arms around her and she just started to sob against me, holding me with all the strength she had, while I was barely keeping it together myself, but I managed to calm her down. “Angel, don’t you EVER scare me like that again, am I clear?! God, I thought I lost you” her voice firm, loving yet absolutely terrifying at the same time. I took her head in my hands and kissed her forehead and looked at her. “Yes, Mom. I’m sorry for scaring you like that. Can’t exactly promise I won’t get hurt again, but I can damn well try”, I said to her in a reassuring voice and looked at her with all the love I could ever have for her. She calmed my trembling hands with hers and we just looked at each other until he talked. “Hey! What about me? Where’s my hug, darlin’?”, Dean said with a pout, but with humor and a little anger in his voice. I looked at him and he looked like he hasn’t slept in years, making me tear up and as I raced over to him, I couldn’t hold it in anymore as I wrapped my arms around his neck and I just started to openly cry, mainly from relief and residual fear that I had. My face buried against his chest, I tried to calm down, but I couldn’t, letting my emotions get the best of me. He cradled my head in his hands, lifting it up to look in my crying eyes, and settling it in the crook of his neck and shoulder, where it fit perfectly, like it did a few weeks ago when we said our goodbyes before I took off. He petted my hair and shushed me gently, lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist and setting us down on the couch where I kept crying until it subsided till I was just sniffling and my breathing stabilized to where I could look at him in the eyes. He brushed my tears away tenderly, putting our foreheads together while looking in my eyes as well. “I missed you, baby. Imagine our surprise when we found your necklace in that warehouse. I thought the worst. But you’re here, back home where you belong” the last sentence he said it with a smile in his face and the feeling I got weeks ago came back and stronger than ever. “I’m finally back where I belong, babe. At home, with my favorite people in the entire world. Especially in the arms of a very special guy for me”, I said almost breathless with a beaming smile and he just looked at me, knowing what I meant because I knew he felt the same way. I turned my head around to see that everyone else wasn’t exactly surprised at this chain of events, especially Mary, knowing that from the moment I met Dean, that we were something special and rare worth fighting for. We all gather around the living room, Mary on my right and Dean on my left, but before i told them about the case, Dean put my necklace back where it belonged. And as the rest huddled around us, I tell them how the case went until I mentioned Gordon, earning a shocked look from Sam, John and Dad, a horrified gasp from Mom and my hand being held by Dean. Turns out they knew this sorry ass-hat and they thought they'd gotten rid of him a couple of months ago, but turns that wasn’t the case. “But don’t worry. He’s no longer a problem as I took care of it”, saying quite proudly but contrite, knowing that it was still a close call. We all agreed that for now, we wouldn’t take any new cases for now, as we had to celebrate. And when I finished talking, Dean looked at me and he kissed me, taking me by surprise, but I quickly responded, until we broke the kiss for air. We knew that it was going to be tough, but no matter what, we'd be together. _Now, I’m finally home…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic so feedback is always great for a beginning writer here!!! Thank you!!! Hope you liked it!!! ;) ;) ;) also check out in my bookmarks my first Star Wars fic entitled Why Me? and tell me what you think, guys!!


End file.
